The invention relates to a magnetic tool holder and, more particularly, to a magnetic holder for sockets and similar tools which can advantageously secure various different types, sizes and shapes of ferrous tool components.
Tool holders such as socket wrench holders and the like are used for organizing socket wrenches and components thereof, and such tools are typically used in a wide variety of fields such as automobile repair, home repair and the like.
Various different types of socket holders include attachment structures which are difficult to manipulate with a single hand, and further are positioned in cases, tool boxes or various other structures which can only be positioned on flat surfaces. These issues make the use of such tools difficult under certain circumstances, and it is therefore clear that the need remains for improved devices for releasably holding tools and tool components for convenient access by the tool user.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tool holder which is readily adaptable to holding tools and tool components having a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a holder wherein tools and tool components can be positioned on and removed from the holder with a single hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a holder which can be positioned in a more versatile array of positions for further ease of use by the tool users.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.